A Angel Falling
by Airashi Neko
Summary: Angels live on earth... but not always are they the ones we imagine with wings on their back. Sometimes they are the ones who looked battered and destroyed.. and other times they are the ones being battered and destroyed. Tsuna learns these things as he grows up remembering a different life. How will this effect the story now that he is different? Smart!Tsuna! and more!
1. His life: A bad Life

**Neko: hehe.. okay so... i decided to make a one-shot while I came up for more ideas...**

**Tsuna: and a depressing story was what you wanted?**

**Neko: of COURSE!**

**Tsuna: you say it like I've missed something obvious... **

****Neko**: *deadpans* of course not...**

*********Neko** skips to a stage that magically appears***

****Neko**: okay Tsuna... please put up our disclaimer!**

**Tsuna: *climbs on stage* Airashi Neko does NOT own KHR nor the Picture... just the... Depressing story-line...**

****Neko**: if you do not like depression, thoughts of suicide, Nana-bashing, or Character death... TURN BACK NOW!**

* * *

><p><em>hhh<em> = Tsuna

_'hhh'_ = Tsuna's thoughts

* * *

><p>~Angels live on Earth. ~<br>~They are the ones who hide from the world.~  
>~They are the ones who inflect self harm on themselves.~<br>~Why? You ask?~  
>~Because these angles face pain and hardships from Earth~<br>~Pain and hardships we read about...~  
>~Joke and tease about...~<br>~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~  
>~Not many of these angels believe that they are angels~<br>~Because they hate themselves~  
>~once again you ask why?~<br>~because, they could be the boy who is abused at home...~  
>~the teen girl pregnant from rape...~<br>~the husband who ,lost his wife and children...~  
>~The kid abandoned by everybody...~<br>~The poor person teased for bad grades...~  
>~The sickly, weak, hungry, homeless~<br>~you or me...~  
>~Some times the angels find peace and harmony in there lives and stop the harm~<br>~but other times, the angel sends themselves back to heaven~  
>~for they never hear...~<br>~never feel...~  
>~never understand~<br>~they are truly perfect...~  
>~that they are angels...~<p>

.

.

.

_Why do angels not exist?_

Another day passes and all _He_ can do is blankly stare at the Report card in _His _pale hands. His honey-brown eyes were dull and lifeless, but that's how they've been for years. _He_ couldn't help that _He_ was no-good.

_'I got a 0 again. Typical for the useless no-good fool I am'_

These thoughts play in _His_ mind over and over again, causing a lonely sadness to burn at her heart. But, never does _He _cry. _He_ wasn't cries in 5 years, since the day she found out the horrid truth.

_'I am unloved, unwanted. Nobody cares. They don't even cast me a second glance.'_

True to _H__is_ thoughts... It started 5 years ago. _His _father was always out "Doing business", and that was only to be found a lie. What _His_ father was really doing was having a affair with another lady. When _His _mother found out,She filled a divorce document and force _His_ father to sign. It was right right after the divorce that the bullies began to torturer _Him_.

_He_ had been getting bad grades because of the hell going through his life. It was bad enough _He_ was always clumsy, but now _He_ is getting horrid grades. The bullies had found their target. They began call him "no-good" and "useless"

_His_ mother and siblings still cared for _Him_ though. With them, _He_ knew _He_ could live and survive through the torment. _His _mother still woke _Him_ up in the morning with the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. _His_ brother Lambo, and _His_ sister I-pin still played with _Him_. These three People were enough to bring a smile to _His_ pale face.

But who knew family and friends could be your worst enemy? The one you betrayed and hurt you the most?

2 years, It had been 2 years & the terror never stopped. Most of the friends that _He_ did have had turned on _Him_. The 7 people other than _His_ family who _He _could say cared for _Him,_ had left. Now, nobody but _His_ family could care.

Oh how wrong that could be.

It was one of _His_ Typical days. _He_ had just escaped the bullies from their daily terror and now thought _He_ was safe. _He_ heard that the house was quiet and quickly thought of the worst. Who wouldn't after living _His_ life?

Looking all around the house _He_ Finally found _His_ Siblings. They were patching up bruises and cuts, looking like they were trying to hide a fight.

"What happ-"

_He_ never finished _His_ sentence because, the second _His_ voice sounded within the room, I-pin and Lambo turned to him with hate and terror in their eyes.

"Don't come n-near us. Your no good. You bring bad luck to all around you. Just go away." Lambo sounded scared, like something had happened, and _He_ knew it was all _His_ fault. There was also venom in Lambo's voice. He sounded mad. Once again, _He_ knew it was _His _fault. How did he know it? Lambo typically blames everything on _Him_, but I-pin is always scolding him for his words. Now, now her eyes are filled with self-sorrow and she is silent.

Even with the stinging words that pierces through _His_ heart, not a tear comes out._ His_ eyes stay blank and lifeless, _He _pushes past the two people who out of three, were the closest to _Him_.

_'I caused this. I deserve to die. Everyone is right. I am no-good. I just bring misfortune where ever I got'_

_He _never did understand 'Love'. _He_ knew that people cared for _Him_, but love? No, that feeling never processed through _Him._

A year and a half passes by. By this point _Hi__s_ mother had become a drunk. The smoked the house down and was never caught. _He_ knew she only did that because she too could not handle life's pressures. _H__e_ though _His_ mother still cared.

That's why _He_ wasn't expecting that day when _He_ came home and _His_ mother began to yell. No, _He_ wasn't expecting the hate in those words and the looks and glares sent _His_ way. And, the worst of all was when _He_ saw her raise her hand. _He_ knew what was coming after, but could help but moan in not just physical pain, but emotional.

_"Alone! Alone! Your so ALONE!"_

Alone? Was _He_ alone? This one word has rang in _His_ head many times. When _He_ was bullied, when _His_ friends left _Him_, When _His_ siblings betrayed _Him,_ And when _He_ felt the smack on _his_ cheek, _He _knew _His _ mom wasn't there for _Him _anymore.

_"Ah... I must be alone, I must be born to die alone, hated."_

_He _Cried only for a second as_ He_ stood alone on the edge. After the entire time why didn't _He_ just do this? why didn't _He_ jump? Oh well...

Closing_ His_ eyes, _H__e_ slowly falls, knowing _H__e_ shall never cry... but only sing. And if anybody was there to see, they would have seen the pure white wings wrap around _H__is_ body.

_Angels do exist we just never pay attention._

_._

_._

_._

~Angels live on Earth. ~  
>~They are the ones who hide from the world.~<br>~They are the ones who inflect self harm on themselves.~  
>~Why? You ask?~<br>~Because these angles face pain and hardships from Earth~  
>~Pain and hardships we read about...~<br>~Joke and tease about...~  
>~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~<br>~Not many of these angels believe that they are angels~  
>~Because they hate themselves~<br>~once again you ask why?~  
>~because, they could be the boy who is abused at home...~<br>~the teen girl pregnant from rape...~  
>~the husband who ,lost his wife and children...~<br>~The kid abandoned by everybody...~  
>~The poor person teased for bad grades...~<br>~The sickly, weak, hungry, homeless~  
>~you or me...~<br>~Some times the angels find peace and harmony in there lives and stop the harm~  
>~but other times, the angel sends themselves back to heaven~<br>~for they never hear...~  
>~never feel...~<br>~never understand~  
>~they are truly perfect...~<br>~that they are angels...~

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Neko<strong>: DONE!**

**Tsuna: you know that.. a lot of people may be upset right?**

****Neko**: I don't CARE~~~~!**

**Tsuna: I'm hiding when the mob comes...**

****Neko**: *grabs Tsuna* Hell~ No! Your staying right here... You know how to fight and use your HDW... *grabs items from thin air* and here is your stuff to fight with...**

**Tsuna: we don't even know how bad the mob will be...**

****Neko**: yea but... you must remember I've not written in my other stories for a while soooo...**

**Tsuna: I get your point...**

****Neko**: Okay everybody... this was only a one-shot.. don't kill me nor Tsu-chan and PLEASE don't hunt me down for not updating my other stories...BYE-BEE!**


	2. After life: A new Start

****Neko**: *Looks through a dark room for the light switch* WHERE IS IT!**

**Tsuna: *Magically turns on lights* Um it's right here!**

**Neko: Thank you.. now... I bet your wondering why we are back at the stage we (I) made Falling with Wings!**

**Tsuna: U-um yea... I was...**

****Neko**: Because.. After the Kind words and request from K1a & StarburstPhoenix... I am going to write a NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Tsuna: Oh joy...**

****Neko**: Shaddup! okay... So here are your warnings since Tsu-chan will be doing the Disclaimers!...: Dark Story, Smart (still clumsy) Tsuna!, Suicidal Thoughts, Maybe blood, and Cussing... Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: but what about... *Kat hold grins with a warning look* OKAY! Airashi Neko Does NOT own any KHR characters or story line! Only her Plot!**

****Neko**: on with the chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>~Angels live on Earth. ~<em>  
><em>~They are the ones who hide from the world.~<em>  
><em>~They are the ones who inflect self harm on themselves.~<em>  
><em>~Why? You ask?~<em>  
><em>~Because these angles face pain and hardships from Earth~<em>  
><em>~Pain and hardships we read about...~<em>  
><em>~Joke and tease about...~<em>  
><em>~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~<em>

All he could see was a dark room. A Dark room and a Orange Light in front of him. One that looked like a small flame above him, on his forehead. _'Is this Heaven? or Hell?' _He Thought to himself.

He tried to see more in the room but all he could tell was it was small. Small and Dark. Nobody was around him and he felt horridly cramped. To be honest he was scared. He could not tell night from day, he could not tell seconds from minutes. Minutes from hours. He was happy to know that the room gave off a nice steady beat. He heard it all around him and it was soothing.

But it couldn't help him. Not when the memories came.

At first they were small happy ones of him and his mother playing. Some were of him father and his siblings. But after time (time he couldn't tell) the memories got worst. His mother striking him, everybody abandoning him, the hate towards him, the lost and confused feelings he felt, and the cutting.

His death was neither good nor bad. He sometimes remembered wings as he fell. Other times he remembered the sharp pain right before his death. The wind cutting at him was like a nice breeze or a horrid storm.

Every memory mads him have a yelling fest a few times, made him kick and scream in others, or just sit there and cry. After what seemed like years, he got used to all of his memories but still cried. How could you not with his past? The little beat was the only thing to keep him sane at times like these.

Imagine being stuck in a dark room for month to years and then suddenly being flipped around and shoved through a small hole. One that wouldn't even fit your head, let alone the rest of your body. That's how he felt has the rest of him (crazily enough) got through and he was finally in a bright room full of 5 people.

Who were these 5 people?

He knew what and who each person was by there looks. He also could tell he was not getting another chance in his world but in another world. His mother was laying on a bed with long brown hair holing on to his fathers hand. In the pictures he saw in the other world of his birth, Nana had given birth to him with short hair and Iemitsu wasn't there.

There was one nurse checking Nana's vitals with the doctor while another nurse carried him to a table with a blanket, baby hat, and wipes were. "And what will you name him?" the doctor ask Iemitsu and Nana. He watched them think and tether they announced him name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" oh, that was the same name as his other self. The two names together meant Dependable.. and this time, he vowed to be the best he could be. No matter how he did it.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new home Tsuna!" Iemitsu said has he and Nana walked into there house a week after Tsuna's birth. They carried him to a room filled with rattles, stuffed toys, a crib, a place to change him, and other baby things. They settled him down and began to unpack.<p>

"I cannot believe you are here..."

"He's so tiny!"

"Adorable!"

"I've never seen a cuter child!"

"Congrats!"

"Ah Tsunayoshi, We meet at last... It is good to finally meet the son of The Young Lion."

These were things said to and about him but the last person was the one who got his attention. He was an old looking guy with spiky grey hair and eyes that squinted together. His eyes gave off a happy twinkle but behind that was knowledge. Powerful knowledge gained with many years of pain and hardship.

_'The Young Lion? Does he mean Otousan?'_ Tsuna wondered. The words themselves haunted him yet the man who spoke them gave him a weird calmness. Smiling he started to giggle and demanded the man to pick him up.

Let's just say he almost got what he wanted. The man had smiled back and went to pick him up when his phone rang. He picked it up and the smile was gone. He looked sad and worried now and hang up the phone. Calling his mother and father, he gave them the news.

"There has been some... problems down at the oil factory. I am sorry miss Sawada but Iemitsu and I must leave at once." Nana only nodded and bid them goodbye. She never once saw secretive look in both men's eyes nor could tel they were lying to her face.

_'I will find out what they are hiding.'_

_~Not many of these angels believe that they are angels~_  
><em>~Because they hate themselves~<em>  
><em>~once again you ask why?~<em>  
><em>~because, they could be the boy who is abused at home...~<em>  
><em>~the teen girl pregnant from rape...~<em>  
><em>~the husband who ,lost his wife and children...~<em>  
><em>~The kid abandoned by everybody...~<em>  
><em>~The poor person teased for bad grades...~<em>  
><em>~The sickly, weak, hungry, homeless~<em>  
><em>~you or me...~<em>

* * *

><p>Of course though. Tsuna learned that being a baby did not go by quickly just because you were already one once and you remembered it. No, the real work could only begin once he reached an age were he could begin teaching himself by books. And that was going to take a long LONG time.<p>

Tsuna did learn a few things bye listening but that is for the next story. Lets just say... He found out part of his fathers job... but that was to serve somebody called the Ninth/Nono.

But soon, sooner than he though.. life will be turning around.

_~Some times the angels find peace and harmony in there lives and stop the harm~_  
><em>~but other times, the angel sends themselves back to heaven~<em>  
><em>~for they never hear...~<em>  
><em>~never feel...~<em>  
><em>~never understand~<em>  
><em>~they are truly perfect...~<em>  
><em>~that they are angels...~<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Neko<strong>: Okay so let me say thing.. I've been thinking long and hard ad I've some announcements... This story may take a while because Of my schooling and all the Shh whats been going on around me...****and for all my faithful followers Pyromania Will be changing our Name! Since Only I and Sierra are truly the only ones who write books! **

**Tsuna: That's sad...**

****Neko**: I know... Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! The more of these I see.. The more I may Write and the fact thee could be guess star *whispers to Tsuna who it could be***

**Tsuna: Whaaaat?!**

****Neko**: Shut up! Don't say it! **

**Tsuna: FINE! gezz.. at least your done.. though this chapter is short...**

****Neko**: yes yes it is but hey... a girl needs some time to thing.. but just to let yu know.. next chapter will be with the song...*whispers***

**Tsuna: ooo.. well if more people review, favorite and follow.. the better chance for these things to happen.**

****Neko**: yus..*turns to audience* Bye-Bee!**

***curtains close***


End file.
